This invention relates to amino acid-modified diets, specifically to the composition and administration of an amino acid-modified medical food for patients with certain rare inborn errors of amino acid metabolism in which treatment using medical foods is efficacious; those disorders characterized by enzymatic defects in the degradative pathways of one or more essential amino acids.